big_soccerfandomcom-20200216-history
2008 FIFA Club World Cup
Manchester United | count = 1 | second_other = LDU Quito | third_other = Gamba Osaka | fourth_other = Pachuca | matches = 8 | goals = 23 | attendance = 355515 | top_scorer = Wayne Rooney (3 goals) | player = Wayne Rooney | prevseason = 2007 | nextseason = 2009 }} The 2008 FIFA Club World Cup was the fifth FIFA Club World Cup, a football tournament for the champion clubs from each of FIFA's six continental confederations. The tournament was held in Japan from 11 December to 21 December 2008. Manchester United defeated LDU Quito 1–0 in the final at the International Stadium in Yokohama on 21 December, to become the first English team to win the competition. The fifth-place match, dropped for the 2007 tournament, was reintroduced for 2008, with the total prize money being increased by US$500,000 to US$16.5 million. The winners took away US$5 million, the losing finalists US$4 million, the third-placed team US$2.5 million, the fourth-placed team US$2 million, the fifth-placed team US$1.5 million, the sixth-placed team US$1 million and the seventh-placed team US$500,000. Qualified teams * - As Gamba Osaka won the AFC Champions League, the host's spot was taken by Adelaide United as the highest-placed non-Japanese team in the AFC CL. Venues Tokyo, Yokohama and Toyota were the three cities to serve as venues for the 2008 FIFA Club World Cup. Referees Squads :For a list of all the squads of this tournament, see the article 2008 FIFA Club World Cup squads. Matches Bracket Adelaide United|'2'| Waitakere United|1 |14 December - Toyota| Adelaide United|0| Gamba Osaka|'1' |13 December - Tokyo| Al-Ahly|2| Pachuca (a.e.t.)|'4' |18 December - Yokohama| Gamba Osaka|3| Manchester United|'5' |17 December - Tokyo| Pachuca|0| LDU Quito|'2' |21 December - Yokohama| Manchester United|'1'| LDU Quito|0 |21 December - Yokohama| Gamba Osaka|'1'| Pachuca|0 |18 December - Yokohama| Adelaide United|'1'| Al-Ahly|0 }} All times are Japan Standard Time (UTC+9) Play-off for Quarter-finals |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Waitakere United |goals1=Mullen Dodd |goals2=Seaman |stadium=National Stadium, Tokyo |attendance=19,777 |referee=Mohamed Benouza (Algeria) }} Quarter-finals |score=2–4 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Pachuca |goals1=Pinto Flávio |goals2=Montes Giménez Álvarez |stadium=National Stadium, Tokyo |attendance=30,158 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Gamba Osaka |goals2=Endō |stadium=Toyota Stadium, Toyota |attendance=38,141 |referee=Pablo Pozo (Chile) }} Semi-finals |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= LDU Quito |goals2=Bieler Bolaños |stadium=National Stadium, Tokyo |attendance=33,366 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} ---- |score=3–5 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Yamazaki Endō Hashimoto |goals2=Vidić Ronaldo Rooney Fletcher |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=67,618 |referee=Benito Archundia (Mexico) }} Match for fifth place |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Adelaide United |goals2=Cristiano |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=35,154 |referee=Peter O'Leary (New Zealand) }} Match for third place |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Gamba Osaka |goals2=Yamazaki |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=62,619 |referee=Pablo Pozo (Chile) }} Final |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals2=Rooney |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=68,682 |referee=Ravshan Irmatov (Uzbekistan) }} Scorers ;3 goals * Wayne Rooney (Manchester United) ;2 goals * Yasuhito Endō (Gamba Osaka) * Christian Giménez (Pachuca) * Masato Yamazaki (Gamba Osaka) ;1 goal * Damián Álvarez (Pachuca) * Claudio Bieler (LDU Quito) * Luis Bolaños (LDU Quito) * Cristiano (Adelaide United) * Travis Dodd (Adelaide United) ;1 goal, cont. * Flávio (Al-Ahly) * Darren Fletcher (Manchester United) * Hideo Hashimoto (Gamba Osaka) * Luis Montes (Pachuca) * Daniel Mullen (Adelaide United) * Cristiano Ronaldo (Manchester United) * Paul Seaman (Waitakere United) * Nemanja Vidić (Manchester United) ;Own goal * Fausto Pinto (Pachuca; scored for Al-Ahly) Tournament round-up Final standings Awards References External links *FIFA Club World Cup Japan 2008, FIFA.com Category:2008 FIFA Club World Cup Club World Cup 2008 Category:Sport in Tokyo Category:Sport in Yokohama ar:كأس العالم لأندية كرة القدم 2008 az:FİFA Klublararası Dünya Kuboku 2008 ca:Campionat del Món de Clubs de futbol 2008 cs:Mistrovství světa ve fotbale klubů 2008 da:FIFA Club World Cup 2008 de:FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft 2008 es:Copa Mundial de Clubes de la FIFA 2008 fr:Coupe du monde des clubs de la FIFA 2008 ko:FIFA 클럽 월드컵 2008 hr:FIFA Svjetsko klupsko prvenstvo 2008. id:Piala Dunia Antarklub FIFA 2008 it:Coppa del mondo per club FIFA 2008 he:אליפות העולם לקבוצות כדורגל 2008 hu:2008-as FIFA-klubvilágbajnokság mt:Tazza tad-Dinja tal-Futbol tal-Klabbs 2008 nl:Wereldkampioenschap voetbal voor clubs 2008 ja:FIFAクラブワールドカップ2008 pl:Klubowy Puchar Świata 2008 pt:Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA de 2008 ru:Клубный чемпионат мира по футболу 2008 sk:Majstrovstvá klubov FIFA 2008 sr:Светско клупско првенство у фудбалу 2008. fi:Jalkapallon seurajoukkueiden maailmanmestaruuskilpailut 2008 sv:Världsmästerskapet i fotboll för klubblag 2008 th:ฟุตบอลชิงแชมป์สโมสรโลก 2008 tr:2008 FIFA Dünya Kulüpler Kupası vi:Giải vô địch bóng đá thế giới các câu lạc bộ 2008 zh:2008年世界冠軍球會盃